Currently, when a customer purchases a new electronic device such as a computer to replace an older electronic device, configuration data that has been stored in the older device must be reproduced if the customer would like the configuration data on the newer device. Configuration data may include, for example, network settings, user names and passwords, application preferences, etc. Migration of data between electronic devices may be desirable in other situations including, for example, configuration of multiple computer systems to have the same or substantially the same configuration. Manual reproduction of configuration data may be time consuming, frustrating and error prone, which may result in the inefficient use of resources.